Lysander/Rozmowy
left Dialogi z Lysandrem. Odcinek 5 ♥Cześć,... Sucrette,tak? A.Tak! A więc, ty i Kastiel jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi? + B.Tak! A więc od dawna komponujesz? // C.Tak! A więc bawisz się w straszenie ludzi?- ♥''A co niby miałbym wiedzieć?'' A. Zapasowe klucze zniknęły. // B. Ktoś stara się wrobić Nataniela... - C. W szkole jest złodziej to on ukradł klucze. - ♥ To pewne, że klucze nie mogły same zniknąć. A. Tak. To dlatego myślę, że jakiś złodziej musiał je zabrać. // B. Czy przypadkiem ty ich nie masz? - C. Tak, będę dalej ich szukać. + ♥''Nie mogą być daleko.'' A. To znaczy, że coś wiesz! (nalegasz) - B. Będę dalej szukać (nie nalegasz) // ♥'' A. W sumie, to na jakim grasz instrumencie? - B. Mogłabym przyjść któregoś dnia popatrzeć jak gracie? C. Powiedz mi, zastanawiałam się... Wiesz co Kastiel o mnie myśli? - ♥ A. Dalej nie znalazłam kluczy. // B. Wiesz, że ktoś ukradł przyszłe sprawdziany z pokoju nauczycielskiego? // ♥''Znalazłem przez przypadek ten klucz. A. Ahhh! Wiedziałam, że to ty go miałeś! // B. Super, wielkie dzięki! + C. Hmmm... Dzięki, ale to jest podejrzane. - Odcinek 6 ♥''Nudzi mnie to już.'' A. Jesteś zżyty ze swoim bratem? // B. Ja też zaczynam mieć dosyć tej historii. + C. Dobrze znasz Rozalię? ♥''Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo.'' A. A. Jestem dziewczyną i nie cierpię wierszy... - B. Tak myślisz? Mam nadzieję, że to wypali. '+ C. Taak, czemu nie. W każdym razie, nie wymyśliłam nic lepszego. // ''Jesteś bardzo ciekawska. '''A. A ty bardzo tajemniczy. + B. Jak nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj... // C. No powiedz! Przestań w końcu być taki niedostępny! - ♥''Trzymaj. Możesz go dać Leo.'' A. Dzięki. Miło z twojej strony.+ B. Już? Ten wiersz musi być straszny... - C. Nie chcesz sam mu go dać? // ♥''To dziewczyna mojego brata.'' A. No tak... Ale napisałeś dla niej wiersz! - B. I to wszystko? // C. Przyznaj chociaż, że jest bardzo ładna... ♥''Można tak powiedzieć.'' C. To Twoja siostra? Odcinek 7 ♥''Rozmawiałem z Rozą i Leo... Według Rozy próbowałaś zrobić wszystko, aby się nie pogodzili...'' A. Ehhhh... No wiesz... Każdy może popełniać błędy. - B. To nie moja wina. Twój brat jest taki słodki! // ♥''"Błędy"? Nazywasz to błędem? Dobrze wiedziałaś co robisz.'' A. No bo twój brat jest taki fajny... - B. Przykro mi. // C. Lepiej idź szukać notatnika zamiast prawić mi morały. Jestem pewna, że znowu go zgubiłeś. - ♥''Fajny? To wszystko? Przecież nawet go nie znasz!'' A. A to właśnie była dobra okazja, żeby lepiej go poznać. - B. Ta... No dobra... To nie jest za dobra wymówka. // ♥'' '''A. Wiersz, który napisałeś dla Rozy był naprawdę ładny... Zastanawiam się o czym są Twoje piosenki. // ' B. Fajnie by było, gdybyś opowiedział mi coś o waszym zespole... // ♥''A więc? Czego się dowiedziałaś?'' A. Obiecałam Rozalii, że nic nie powiem. - B. Rozalia mi powiedziała, że masz coś niezwykłego na plecach... - C. Rozalia mi powiedziała, że masz tatuaż. ♥''Zapomniałem, że to dzisiaj.'' A. Naprawdę masz dziurawą pamięć. + B. Ja też. Nic o tym nie wspominała. // C. Nic nie szkodzi... - ♥''Jeżeli się dogadujecie to znaczy, że musi lubić te same rzeczy co i ty.'' A. Na pewno lubi muzykę. B. Na pewno lubi wszystko co jest słodkie i urocze. C. Lubię dużo różnych rzeczy. ♥''Tak?'' A. No weź... Przestań się złościć. // B. Twoje zachowanie jest naprawdę niedojrzałe. To co się wydarzyło między mną a Leo ciebie nawet nie dotyczy! - C. Nic... W sumie to nic. ♥''Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?'' A. Graliście już jakiś koncert? B. Macie jeszcze jakichś członków w grupie, oprócz ciebie i Kastiela? Odcinek 8 ♥''Wiesz, ogólnie to wolę uczyć się sam. A przed sprawdzianami lubię pójść się przewietrzyć.'' A... Okej, pomoc by mi się bardzo przydała, no ale rozumiem. ♥''Wydaje mi się, że czegoś zapomniałem, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co to mogło być...'' A. Może to twój notatnik? + B. Tylko ci się tak wydaje! Nie martw się! // C. Jak zwykle... - ♥''Zaczynam powtarzać.'' A. Kurczę, też chciałam to zrobić... B. Nie uczyłeś się jeszcze? // C. Tak... Jak wszyscy. ♥''Do tej pory szukałem swojego notatnika. Znowu go zgubiłem.'' A. Nawet tego nie skomentuję... B. A teraz? // ♥''Po spotkaniu Lys'a w klasie, po tym jak dowiedziałam się, że Amber powiedziała mu, że na niego lecę: '' B. Porozmawiam z nim o tym. ' ♥''Ja też zapomniałem. To właśnie o tej "ważnej rzeczy" miałem pamiętać. Na szczęście Kastiel mi o tym przypomniał zanim poszedłem do domu. '''A. Powiedział ci o sprawdzianach? Mi oczywiście nic nie wspomniał! B. Przynajmniej nie jestem sama. // C. Mi przypomniał Nataniel. ♥''Eh, nie.'' A. Udało Ci się wszystko powtórzyć? + B. Myślisz, że uda ci się zaliczyć sprawdziany? // ♥''To prawda, jeżeli chodzi o te sprawy najlepiej jego pytać.'' A. Tak, przynajmniej można na niego liczyć. ♥''Wyglądasz na zaniepokojoną. Jeśli to z powodu sprawdzianów, to wyluzuj. Jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz.'' A. Dzięki... Ale nie jestem zaniepokojona, po prostu boję się, że nie zaliczę sprawdzianu. + B. To miłe. Zastanawiam się jak udaje ci się być tak spokojnym... - C. Wiem, że jestem inteligentna, nie musisz mi tego przypominać. - ♥''Sposób w jaki to mówisz... Można by powiedzieć, że jestem nieczuły.'' A. Nie to miałam na myśli, sorry. - B. To chyba nie jest do końca sprzeczne z prawdą, co? - ♥''Cokolwiek by ci nie zrobiła to nie musisz się wkurzać aż do tego stopnia...'' A. Ale znowu mnie okradła! // B. Żartujesz sobie? To idealny moment, żeby się wkurzyć! + C. Wiem, ale nie mogę się zawsze zachowywać tak, jak gdyby nic się nie stało... ♥''Masz dziwny uśmiech. Co tam kombinujesz?'' A. Co? Ja? Nic. - B. Ha ha, aż tak to widać? // C. Nie pytaj mnie o nic to nie będę musiała cię okłamywać. + ♥''Jestem pewien, że po prostu nie miał okazji ci o tym powiedzieć. Wiesz, on naprawdę cię docenia.'' B. Widzisz, raczej by mnie to zdziwiło. ♥''Ale to nie dlatego, że nie interesuje się nauką tylko dlatego, że jestem roztrzepany.'' A. Ja też! 'B. Zauważyłam! Odcinek 9 ♥''Gdybyś się trochę uważniej przeglądała w lustrze, to byś zrozumiała dlaczego''. B. Słucham? Mam coś na twarzy? C. Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? '(Przy wyższym lov) ♥''Po zapytaniu o pływanie: '' ''Powinnaś zapytać o to raczej Rozalię... A. No weź! B. Czemu Rozalię? Boisz się? '''C. Nie umiesz pływać? + ♥''Nie rób takiej miny! Zapytaj Rozalię jeśli nie chcesz się sama kąpać.'' A. Mógłbyś się nade mną zlitować... // B. To niefajne. - ♥''Nie zimno ci? Myślałem, że to będzie idealny dzień na plaży, ale woda wydaje się być zimna i nadchodzą chmury...'' A. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie burzy... // B. Takie mam szczęście. C. Mam nadzieję, że to przelotne! ♥''To prawda, że niebo zaczyna się chmurzyć.'' A. Jest mi naprawdę zimno... Chciałabym mieć coś czym mogłabym okryć ramiona. // B. Słuchaj, może chciałbyś mi pożyczyć swoją koszulę? // C. (Zaczęłam zgrzytać zębami z nadzieją, że zrozumie wiadomość) // ♥''Zaczęło padać i Lys nic nie mówił: '' B. Spróbujmy ich znaleźć zanim pogoda się pogorszy... ♥''To nie o to chodziło? Widziałem, że byłaś trochę zmieszana i doszedłem do takiego wniosku...'' B. Tak... Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza... (Gdybym wiedziała, że to tak się potoczy!) ♥''Mam nadzieję. Nie wplątuj Rozy w skomplikowane historie tak jak zazwyczaj zdarza ci się to robić.'' B. Na przykład? Nie wiem o czym mówisz. ♥''Czemu mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywacie?'' A Wydaje ci się. Tylko się bawimy. B. Ha ha, aż tak to widać? ' C. Czemu tak myślisz? ''♥ Czemu mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywacie? A. Wydaje Ci się. Tylko się bawimy. '''B. Okej, masz rację. Szykujemy coś. + C. Czemu tak myślisz? ♥''Wiesz, wychowałem się na wsi, na farmie moich rodziców. Robaki to była dla mnie codzienność.'' A. To musiało być piekło! + B. Na wsi? To moje marzenie! - ♥''Przez rozmowę o swoim dzieciństwie stałem się nostalgiczny...'' A. Widzisz, tak naprawdę to brakuje ci rodziców. ' B. Myślałam, że dobrze ci w mieście! Odcinek 10 ♥''Muszę sprawdzić swoje wyniki. Mam nadzieję, że dostałem dobrą ocenę. A. Na pewno! Przecież się uczyłeś! // '''B. Powinieneś od razu sprawdzić te wyniki zamiast się obijać. + ♥'' '''A. (Poprosić go)' ♥''Napisałem ich wiele, ale niezbyt mi się podobają... Nie sądzę, żebym gdzieś je wykorzystał.'' A. Często piszesz rzeczy, które ci się nie podobają? B. Szkoda, jestem pewna, że warto byłoby je chociaż raz przeczytać. + ♥''Skoro już skończyliśmy to teraz cię zostawię. Widziałem, że wyniki są już dostępne w sali egzaminacyjnej. Idę to sprawdzić.'' A. Okej! Dzięki za pomoc! To było miłe z twojej strony! B. Okej! Ale i tak za bardzo się nie wysiliłeś. - C. Okej! Cieszę się, że byłeś ze mną w parze! + ♥''Nie wiem, dlaczego zacząłem z tobą o tym rozmawiać... Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo się nie nudziłaś.'' C. Nie, wcale. Ale byłam zaskoczona, że dorastałeś na wsi. ♥''Tak. Moje wakacje były dosyć spokojne i relaksujące. W końcu znalazłem czas, aby trochę popisać.'' A. Napisałeś opowiadanie? - B. Napisałeś piosenkę? + C. Napisałeś wiersz? // Odcinek 11 ♥''Co za entuzjazm!'' A. No! Ciebie to nie kręci? B. Heh... Staram się sobie wmówić, że fajnie spędzimy ten dzień. C. Ha ha, może nawet za duży... + ♥''Mam nadzieje, że wszystko wypali... Mam kilka obaw w związku z tym biegiem. Nigdy nie miałem zbyt dobrej orientacji w terenie...'' A. Ha ha, dało się to już kilka razy zauważyć! + B. No to mamy problem, bo ja też nie... C. Ja też nie, ale na pewno będziemy mieć jakąś mapę! Damy radę! - ♥''Właśnie to zrobiłaś, ale zadaj jeszcze jedno jeśli chcesz.'' A. Miałeś już dziewczynę? // B. Zapytał byś mnie czy chciała bym być z tobą w parze, gdybym sama tego nie zrobiła? // ♥''Wolałem poczekać i sprawdzić czy może wolałaś być w parze z kimś innym.'' A. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z kimś innym? // lub: A. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem? B. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym była w parze z inną dziewczyną? '// ♥''Pewnie mi wypadła, gdy szukałem czegoś w kieszeni. Szkoda, że tak wieje. Pewnie już jej nie odnajdziemy. A. To niemożliwe! Dlaczego zawsze wszystko musisz zgubić? B. To moja wina. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś roztrzepany. Sama mogłam pilnować tej mapy. - '''C. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! + ♥''Wygląda na to, że nieźle się bawisz. Jak cię widzę taką zadowoloną to też poprawia mi się humor.'' A. Ach tak? Jest fajnie, ale bez przesady. B. Ach tak? Wydaje mi się, że zachowuję się jak zwykle. // ♥''Sucrette, siadasz? Mamy miejsce w końcu autobusu.'' A. Tak, już idę! // B. Sorry, ale chciałam usiąść razem z dziewczynami. Zobaczymy się później! ♥'' Tylko my zostaliśmy bez pary.'' B. Uważaj, żeby go nie zgubić! ♥''. Nie sądzę, żebym znalazł innych kandydatów do pary.'' B. W sumie to nie boisz się, że się zgubisz? ♥'' A. Co to? może powinniśmy sprawdzić czy to ktoś ze szkoły. '''B. Co to? Myślisz, że to niedźwiedź?' ♥'':'' A. (Nie dotykaj). B. (Spróbuj jej dotknąć.) (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 12 ♥ Dyrektorka: Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Lysandra.) - B. (Weź winę na siebie.) '+ C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥ ''Chyba widziałem go koło klubu ogrodników. Czemu go szukasz? A. Muszę go o coś zapytać. - '''B. A o tak. + ♥ Ach tak, to prawda, że o tym wspominał... A więc muszę pójść do szatni i się przebrać. Tylko się trochę porozciągam. Nie za bardzo mnie to interesuje. A. To prawda, że nie jesteś typem sportowca. '// B. Ale to może być dobry sposób, żeby się wyszaleć! - ♥ ''Tylko ze względu na mój tatuaż? A. Przykro mi! Nie wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy... // '''B. (Nic nie mów.) // Odcinek 13 ♥''Och, nie pomyślałem o tym...'' A. Rozumiem, że nie jesteś zainteresowany... // B. Nie sądziłam, że trzeba będzie wam za to zapłacić. - C. A więc zgadzasz się? Podoba ci się ten pomysł? + ♥''Rozumiem, że udało wam się przekonać Kastiela?'' A. Tak! Tym razem mieliśmy szczęście! - B. Ty poległeś, a nam się udało... Ale i tak jest nieźle! - C. Sama nie wiem jak to się stało! + Odcinek 14 ♥ Wyglądasz na bardzo pewną siebie. A. Ale wcale nie jestem. + B. Nie mam wyboru! // C. Och... Sorry. - ♥''Jak na razie nie udało mi się dodzwonić do mojego kumpla. Przykro mi.'' A. Nie szkodzi // B. Ha ha, nawet o tym nie zapomniałeś?. + C. Szkoda, trochę ciężko kogoś znaleźć... - ♥''Jeżeli Nataniel umie grać na perkusji i zgodzi się z nami wystąpić to Kastiel będzie musiał się jakoś z tym pogodzić. Nadszedł czas, aby oboje w końcu trochę wydorośleli.'' A. Nie sądzisz, że liczysz na zbyt wiele? - B. Mam nadzieję, że masz rację...// C. Skoro tak mówisz...+ Odcinek 15 ♥ To mało powiedziane! Chciałem ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, ale nie mam pomysłu jak mógłbym to zrobić... A więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym cię odprowadzić do domu! Jeśli chcesz. A. Tak! Z przyjemnością! // B. Nie, dzięki. Wolę wrócić sama. // ♥ Nie chciała mi powiedzieć nic więcej... Mam nadzieję, że nie chce, aby grał w jej zespole.. A. Ja też... To byłoby straszne, gdyby odszedł ze szkoły! // B. Spójrz na to z innej strony. Przynajmniej sobie od niego odpoczniemy! - ♥''Naprawdę? Wielkie dzięki!'' A. Tylko, że zostawiłam go w szatni. // lub - B. Przyjemność po mojej stronie! // C. Podbijesz mi kartę stałego klienta "zgubiony notatnik"? // lub + ♥''Naprawdę? Wielkie dzięki Sucrette! Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość dzisiejszego dnia!'' A. Przyjemność po mojej stronie! // B. Podbijesz mi kartę stałego klienta "zgubiony notatnik"? // lub + ♥''W ogóle i nie mam za bardzo ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać.'' A. Nie chcesz sobie zepsuć niespodzianki? - B. Ach... Rozumiem, że jeżeli się czegoś dowiem, to mam ci niczego nie mówić? // C. Dlaczego? + ♥ Znowu spróbowałem skontaktować się z Kastielem, ale dalej nie odpowiada... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co Debra mu powiedziała i jaka jest jego decyzja... Prawie zacząłem się martwić... A. Nie martw się. Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie okej. B. Pomyśl, a jeżeli Kastiel wyjedzie...Już go więcej nie zobaczymy. (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 16 ♥ Naprawdę? Myślałem, że... Że miałaś złe przeczucia wobec niej. A. Mówiąc szczerze, tak, ale na razie nie mam za bardzo ochoty o tym gadać. // lub +(przy wysokim lovo) B. Nie martw się. Wszystko gra. - ♥ Po prostu był zmęczony po koncercie. Przyjdzie dzisiaj, ale się trochę spóźni. Im dłużej leżysz w łóżku, tym ciężej z niego wyjść! A. Święta prawda! B. Tobie też ciężko jest się obudzić? // C. Może jego łóżko jest bardzo zaborcze... // lub + (w przypadku wyższego lov) ♥ Jesteś pewna? A. (Opowiedz mu wszystko.) + lub // B. (Udaj uśmiech.) - ♥ Wiedziała jak odwrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść... Prawdopodobnie też poszedłbym za innymi. A. Nie, nie ty. Jesteś na to zbyt miły! - B. Pewnie tak... Na szczęście ciebie tam nie było... - C. Wątpię, jesteś raczej rozsądny. + ♥''To byłoby głupie z jego strony... Był naprawdę przybity, gdy odeszła. Na jego miejscu nie wchodziłbym drugi raz do tej samej rzeki. Ale nie mówmy już o nim. Co z tobą? Czujesz się już lepiej? Przeszły ci stany depresyjne?'' A. Niby jak mogłoby być lepiej... // B. Jest jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej... - ♥''... Co ci chodzi po głowie?'' A. Będę rozmawiać jedynie w obecności adwokata. // B. Chciałam ją tylko poprosić o pomoc. - C. Wrogowie moich wrogów są moimi przyjaciółmi. + lub // (w zależności od lovometru) ♥''Mogłabyś także chociaż raz zająć się swoimi sprawami.'' A. A co jeżeli spróbują komuś zrobić krzywdę? + B. To stało się moją sprawą, gdy zobaczyłam jak wychodzą z ubikacji! C. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć... Odcinek 17 leftBy odblokować dodatkowe dialogi/reakcje, przed wizytą znajomych w twoim mieszkaniu, połóż na komodzie zdjęcie Lysandra, które dostałaś w odcinku 6 od Rozalii, które później w ramkę oprawiła ci Violetta. ♥'' Nie zdenerwowało mnie to. Zastanawiam się tylko, co cię skłoniło do tego, aby zapraszać chłopców do domu.'' A. (Spraw, aby był zazdrosny.) - B. (Wyjaśnij mu całą sytuację.) + ♥'' Chce uniknąć kolejnego zamieszania... Jej reakcja jest normalna.'' A. Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam! B. Ale w tym wypadku staje się to kłopotliwe! - C. Stąd do sugerowania, że jestem złym nasieniem... + ♥'' Jak zawsze znajdujesz wszystko, co gubię.'' A. To może być znak! // B. To zaczyna być męczące... - ♥ A. (Złap Lysandra za ramię i pociągnij za sobą.) // B. (Zostaw ich w spokoju.) - lub // ♥ A. (Zajrzyj mu przez ramię.) + (przy wysokim lovo, w przeciwnym razie -) B. (Zostaw go w spokoju.) // ♥'' A ty, o czym myślałaś? A. O tym co powiedziała o mnie dyrektorka... B. O Amber i o wiadrze. C. O moim łóżku. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi